Princesses of Fairy Tail
by Just.a.kidd
Summary: Jason is visiting the guild for another photo shot, but what will happen when things go wrong? Will everyone be rescued. Where in the world is Erza? Can Gajeel find Levy? Who will win the bet? When will you realize the OBVIOUS plot line? ONE SHOT! NatsuXLucy ElfmanXEver MiraXLaxus LisannaXBickslow WendyXRomeo LevyXGajeel ERZA!


I do not own Fairy Tail or any Disney Princesses.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This is so cool!" Jason calls. Sorcerer Weekly was currently at the guild hall for a photo shoot. However, this one was different than the others, instead of wearing a skimpy bikini. The girls were wearing a new line of ball like gowns. The fashion designer had asked Jason to advertise his new dresses, so of course he went to the guild with the best looking Mages, Fairy Tail.

Everyone's smiling bright as they show off their dresses and tuxes. The guild hall decorated, and sparkling clean. Most of the Mages normally in the guild gone, as to allow Jason to work.

"Lucy you look amazing!" Wendy calls, in a sickly voice. The summer pollen in the air was affecting the young dragon slayers nose. Lucy was wearing an extremely light pick dress that could almost be mistaken for white. It had a sweetheart neckline and many shinny jewels. It was skin tight all the way to her lower thighs, but at her hips was a thin layer of long flowing fabric, that went down to the guild's floors, it still allowed for the under part to be seen. Her hair done in a loss bridal bun, decorated with gems.

"I just wish I could bend over. Plus these shoes are killing my feet!" She says motioning to the deathly tall stilettos. Her body was perfectly straight and she clearly couldn't bend her waist at all to reach the shoes. She turns around to continue her conversation with Wendy when she finally sees the small girls outfit. "My goodness Wendy you look like a princess!" Lucy exclaims.

"Thanks Lucy!" Wendy answers. She wore a multicolored dress, it contained one long blue sleeve made of flowery lace. The patter continues around her torso. At her waist the dress turned into a sea of fabric. The ball gown change with all the colors of the ocean. Her hair down perfectly straight like it was when they first met.

"Hey Evergreen! I love your dress!" Lisanna says to the older girl.

Lisanna wore a lavender two piece. A bedazzled halter top showing off her large chest, and a long high to low skirt. She wore jeweled chains on her feet instead of shoes. A beaded head necklace lays across her forehead.

Evergreen wore a large green ball gown. A low neck and back line, made jaws drop. The bottom doesn't fan out until her thighs, but when it did man did it look good. The large pile of fabrics looked like a tree top. Little yellow flowers decorated the item. More flowers along with a tiara hung in her brown hair.

"Thank you!" Evergreen says striking a pose. Earning a good laugh from both girls.

"Juvia! You can't cry, Jason said these dresses aren't waterproof!" Mirajane calls to the crying women.

Mira wore a tight red dress the fabric rapped around her neck, and white lacy sleeves covering her arms. At her hips in turns into a ballerina like piece of clothing. Wrapping around her like a one piece swim suit. Connected to her waist were long strips of clear cream fabric, allowing it to be seen through. Matching fabrics hanging down from her arms. Her hair was in a large ponytail.

Juvia wore a sea green two piece. The top part looking like a halter top with a single short sleeve made of many jewels. The bottom, appearing to be a long straight skirt with two large slits that came up to her hips. Her blue locks loose and flowing down like waves.

"But Gray won't look at Juvia!" She exclaims. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, Elfmen and Romeo all stand of to the side, the seven arguing about who looks better.

Gray wore black slacks, and a bow tie. Black shinny shoes as well. He almost appeared to be a night club bar tender.

Natsu wore a normal black suit with a pink tie to match his hair.

Gajeel wore a similar suit with a red tie to match his eyes.

Laxus wore brown slacks and a white button up shirt. A long red coat covering him. A black tie tied it all together.

Bickslow wore a pair of baggy green pants and a single orange vest. A yellow fabric hanging around his waist. His feet covered in shinny yellow shoes. He looks almost as if he was a street performer.

Elfman wore black slacks with a brown blazer. His shoes brown as well.

Romeo however, was the cutest. Despite the fact he was the only one not arguing. He wore a black shorts, and a blue jacket. A green bow tie and socks.

"Hey, we are about to get started, it's time to put the book up." Erza says to Levy.

Ezra wore an extremely tight white dress, it was decorated with gold floral patterns. The fabric extending to her middle thigh, and at the top, a long cape hung off her shoulders. Her red hair locked in a tight bridal bun.

Levy wore a gold sparkly unitard like outfit. The shorts coming extremely high. The top connecting to a large gold choker, and the extremely low cut back. On the small of her back contains a long vail like train. It was cream colored with many thick layers of fabric. Her hair was pulled back with a gold like jewelry. A mix between a headband and a tiara.

The two mages almost matched with their golden themes.

"Okay Erza." Levy turns to walk back to her bag, she had set it in the corner so no one would mess with it. She wasn't used to this kind of thing, she has always turn Sorcerer Weekly down, not wanting to parade around in a swim suit for others entertainment.

"Are you guys ready to take the group picture?" Jason asks to Mira.

"Yes sir I think we are just about together." Mira answers with a smile.

"No! Stop!" A scream broke through the guild hall. Everyone turns to see Levy. An unknown man was holding The Fairy Tail Mage. His left hand under the train of her dress, and his right hand on her breast. She throws an elbow back into his face, but didn't break free.

"Calm down girly I'm just haven some fu-" The man being cut of but Natsu. The fire Mage punches the man in the face, causing him to release his friend. Levy falls forward onto the floor, landing on her hands and knees to ovoid staining the dress. Lucy and Juvia quickly help her to her feet, hugging her between them protectively. How they oth managed to reach her in record time in their heels was a mystery. They quickly back away from the tall man.

"What were you doing you asshole!?" Natsu yells in anger. All the other Fairy Men were now gathered around, as well as Erza and Mira. Waiting to take him on.

"Just haven some fun man." He says. The two older dragon slayers could smell the alcohol on his breath. Wendy probably could have too if Evergreen wasn't holding her and Lisanna protectively far away from the scene. Elfman was over there too, as opposed to the ring of men.

"Jason is this guy with you!?" Gray calls over his shoulder.

"No I thought he was a guild member!" Jason answers back.

"Good." Gajeel mumbles as he pulls his fist back. Ready to punch the man.

"No!" One of the photographers yells. "You can't get blood on the tuxes!"

"Tsk!" Gajeel sounds. As he puts his fist down. He leans forward, both dragon slayers do. Taking a good sniff, so they could track him back down for revenge later.

"Get out of our guild!" Natsu yells as he throws him out the door.

"Are you okay Levy?" Mira asks. She turns to look at Lucy and Juvia. "Where's Levy?" She asks confused. Both girls look over to see them hugging each other. Levy somehow disappeared from in between the two.

"My Mavis!" They both shout, in unison. Everyone starts to look around the guild hall for her.

"I can't smell her anymore." Gajeel declares. Everyone starts to panic. Everyone knew that the Bluenette was good at quick, unseen escapes. She'd been doing them since she was a kid at Fairy Tail. However the majority of these were only for fun. When she was serious about disappearing, no one could find the girl.

"She can't leave the guild hall in that dress!" Jason screams. "If anyone gets a picture of her in that outfit then I could lose my job!"

"Jason, start taking pictures of all the boys! We girls are going fairy hunting!" Erza declares. All the girls race from the guild. Leaving to boys behind in anger.

"This is completely against my last statement!" Jason shouts. However he has no choice but to comply the best he could, but after an hour he becomes overcome with worry. "Aw this is so not cool!" He yells. "Can you guys go find them?" The reporter questions. All the boys fill with excitement. They rush from the guild, betting on who could find Levy first.

Natsu sprints down the street, fallowing Levy's sent. Gajeel running beside him. They both know where her scent was coming from. However, as Natsu runs past a side street, he gets a whiff of Lucy's scent. Turning down the road, he walks quickly, getting extremely close to her smell. Then, he spots her, she is leaning against a wall. Looking...sad?

"Lucy!" He calls rushing to her.

"Natsu! Thank goodness you are here!" She shouts, her eyes filling with hope. "I need your help!"

"What do you need Lucy?" He asks in fear. He knows that unless it was serious she would be running down the streets searching for their friend.

"Will you take my shoes off for me?" She asks. Natsu looks down at her feet, her large stilettos now had a thin layer of blood on them.

"Why don't you?" He retorts.

"I can't bend down Natsu this dress is to tight." The blonde answers. Red tint forming on her cheeks.

"Fine, but you owe me!" He says. Natsu leans down and kneels in front of Lucy. He pulls her shoe from her foot as she lifts her leg as much as she could. Then he removes the other. Standing back up.

"Thanks Natau! Now we can go look for Levy!" She calls as she rushes past Natsu.

"Oh no you ain't! Your feet are bleeding bad, we should get you back to the guild." Natsu says. Grabbing Lucy's arms.

"Levy needs us!" Lucy argues.

"Everyone is looking for her, but we are going back to the guild." He retorts. He leads her back towards the guild, not releasing her arm for fear of her running off to find their missing guild mate. Not that she actually could, they were both walking slow due to Lucy's bleeding feet, and overly tight dress.

"Natsu!" Elfmen calls, they turn to see the man running towards them. "Natsu I can't find anyone, can you tell me where someone is?" He asks out of breathe. He clearly has been none stop sprinting. A thing that Elfman was not built for.

"Well, only because we need to find em all before Jason pisses himself." Natsu's comment earning a giggle from Lucy. He sniffs the air, after a moment he looks back at the mountain of a man before him.

"Evergreen is in Fairy Tail's garden." He answers.

"Thanks Natsu! You're a real man!" He calls as he hurrying back towards the hall. Large thuds forming with every step. The other two fallowing behind him slowly.

Elfman sprints between the rows of Fairy Tail's garden. Not being able to find The Thunder Leagues female Mage anywhere. Suddenly he spots her.

"Ever!" He yells, but she doesn't move. She was laying on a bench on the garden, asleep. Her green dress blending in with the plants. "Ever, wake up Ever!" He calls, again and again.

"Mhm?" She sounds as she sits up.

"What were you doing Ever?" He asks worriedly.

"Oh, well...I was looking in the garden for Levy, but I took a break and I guess I fell asleep." The women answers, while adjusting her glasses. She looks around semi confused. She had been out on a mission late the night before but insisted on getting back in time for the shoot.

"Everyone is out looking now, we should head back to the guild." Elfman says, helping the girl to her feet.

"You know Elfman, you are my favorite!" She mumbles. "You are my favorite because you care about people, and you aren't afraid to show it. That's what it means to be a real man." She clearly wasn't aware of her ranting in her half conscious state. However, her words were still sincere, and they still make Elfman blush like his sisters.

* * *

Gray sprints down the beach, looking for the small blue haired Mage, knowing that she would often come out here to read. However, he finds a different blue haired women out there.

"Levy! Levy!" She shouts as she looks down the beach. She was standing on a large rock close to the water's edge.

"Juvia!" Gray calls to the girl. She turns around quickly.

"Gray darling, Juvia can't find Levy!" She shouts in fear. He joins her upon the rock. Scaling it in one leap.

"Don't worry, everyone is out looking for her now. We need to head back to the guild."

"Gray I'm sorry but you don't understand. That man grabbed her! She's bound to feel like Hell! We need to find her!" Juvia screams, dark clouds forming above them.

Calm down Juvia." Gray says trying to comfort the girl.

"Gray, when a girl gets grabbed like that it feels like shit! Juvia knows from her days in Phantom Lord. It makes us feel worthless like we aren't humans but toys for men. Right now Levy feels like nothing. We need to find her now!" She argues. Gray was in slight shock, Juvia has never been this up front with him before. He realizes how afraid she truly was.

"Juvia, I understand how worried you are, but everyone in the guild is looking. Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, Laxus! They are all fallowing her scent I'm sure." Gray states.

"That hasn't helped in the past and Gray knows it." Juvia says.

Gray remembers back to a time when Levy ran off. Some bastards snuck onto Fairy Beach and tried to mess with the small girl. One of them ended up hitting her in the head with a beer bottle. Later Jet and Droy found her book, a sea of blood, and two practically dying men. They took them back to the guild hall and forced the men to explain. After that everyone went looking for Levy and no one could find her. She had made an enchantment so she couldn't be smelled, and Cana couldn't use her cards. Somehow Juvia found her by sheer luck.

"Don't worry Juvia. We will find her." Gray says hugging the women. Juvia hugs him back. The storm clouds finally dissipating.

"Ahhh!" She screams. Looking down at the tide that had started to rise around them. She hadn't noticed it till it was touching her feet. Their only exit back to land was flooded. "Gray! If Juvia gets the dress wet Jason's going to be angry with her!" She shouts. She quickly splits the water, creating a path for them both. She leaps from the rock into the wet sand where the heel of her shoes quickly sink. "Agh!" She sounds as her body threatens to fall but doesn't. Something catches her. Gray has his arms around the water mage's waist.

"Don't worry." Gray moans, he sweeps Juvia up bridal style. The ice mage walks forward, silently carrying Juvia back to the dry sand before setting her back down.

"Thank you Gray." She says.

"We need to go back to the guild. Leave finding Levy to someone else." Gray demands as the two blue haired Mage's leave together.

* * *

Laxus runs around the town, trying find Levy by her scent. However, his nose didn't seem to understand. He soon finds himself in front of Kardia Cathedral.

"Laxus!" A voice shots. He looks up to see Mira standing in a tall tower of the building.

"What the hell are you doing up there!" He bellows.

"I thought if I got higher I might be able to see Levy!" She shouts.

"Get down here!" Laxus demands.

"I'm not done looking!"

"The boys are out looking, but we need to get back to the guild!" He shouts.

"I don't care! I'm not done till I know she's found!" Mira argues.

"Fine! Just come down here so we can look together!" Laxus yells.

"Okay!" She calls back. She turns to exit back the way she came.

"You aren't supposed to be up here!" An angry nun threatens. She has a broom held up in the air.

"Laxus!" She screams running back towards the window.

 _'What's this damn women need now.'_ The Lighting Mage thinks. He turns looking back up to the building. Just in time to see Mira jump from the tall window.

"Catch me!" She shouts as he body plummets towards the earth. The long white strips of fabric flowing back. She looks like a falling angel, but to be more accurate, a falling demon.

"Shit!" He screams as he lines himself up with the falling barmaiden. He catches Mira in his arms. Hugging her tightly into his chest, before quickly setting her back onto the ground. "What the hell where you thinking!"

"I was thinking that there was someone chasing me and I had to run?" Mira ask confused. She motions toward the nun in the window. Shouting down violent preachings.

"You'd rather jump several stories down to **me** then take on an elderly nun!?" He asks flabbergasted.

"I trust you more than the nun." Mira states deadly. Shocking Laxus to the point of speechlessness. She turns back to the building. "This place maybe a church, but it holds a lot of hellish memories for us both." She stares at the intimidating building.

Laxus remembers Lisanna's funeral. Mira was hysterical through the whole thing. The hell she must have gone through, blaming herself for what happened. Having to watch her little sister die. Then he remembers when he had played his sick little game on Fairy Tail, using this place as base, getting himself band from the guild so long ago. Forcing him to live alone, losing the only family he knew, even if he didn't realize it at the time. He takes Mira's small hand in his large one.

"We need to get back to the guild." Laxus says.

"But Levy-"

"Do you trust Levy?"

"Yes!" Mira insists.

"Then trust her to take care of herself." Laxus states deadly. Taking Mira's hand the two walk back to the guild together.

* * *

"Levy! Levy!" Lisanna calls in the market. All the street booths lining the road. She was leaping back and forth in shadows to ovoid her feet from burning on the hot street. She soon finds herself on a rug. "Levy! Le- Ahhh!" Lisanna sounds as the carpet begins to move. She falls down onto her hands and knees, shocked. A loud laugh breaking through the noisy crowd.

"What's wrong doll face?" Bickslow calls as he walks up to the floating girl.

"Put this rug down now!" She shouts, knowing that he had stuck one of his dolls' souls into it. She tries to stand up but soon finds herself falling forward. On instinct Bickslow sticks his arms out, catching the girl by the waist.

"Careful now short stuff." He puts the girl back down on the newly resided rug. "We have to go back to the guild, they don't want us out in the streets anymore." He answers calmly.

"What about Levy!?" Fear lacing her voice as she stares him straight in the eyes.

"All the boys are out looking for her, I'm sure she will be found."

"Okay." Lisanna says. She attempts to step off the rug but quickly leaps back onto it. She lets out a large sigh.

"You can't walk can you?" Bickslow asks looking down at her feet.

"The streets to hot." Lisanna answers.

"Here." He turns to the booth owner and hands him a sack full of jewels.

"You don't need to do that!" Lisanna states.

"Sit down." The Thunder Leagues Mage demands. Lisanna complies and soon finds herself riding the floating carpet down the street. Many children smiling and pointing. One little girl calling her a princess. Everyone was ecstatic by the two. One man handed her flowers.

"Bickslow this was amazing! Thank you so much!" Lisanna says as Bickslow and her approach the guild hall.

"Natta problem doll face!" He says as he reaches up to help Lisanna off the carpet. Helping her down by her hips. Setting her down on his feet so she wouldn't touch the hit ground. The rug falling down beside him.

"Bickslow?" Lisanna questions. He looks down at her confused. Lisanna stands up on her tip toes, and kisses Bickslow on the cheek. "I'm serious Bickslow. I've never been called a princess before. Thank you." She whispers, before rushing into the guild hall on her tip toes.

* * *

"Wendy!" Romeo yells, he spots the other young Mage in the park. Several small children gathered around her as she jumps up and down.

"Romeo!" She calls tiredly. She tries to jump up again. He fingers only grazing the bottom of an apple in the tree.

"What are you doing?" He asks confused.

"These kids want some apples but I can't reach them." She explains. "I would climb the tree but I can't do it in my dress." Romeo looks over at all the children, they look at Wendy like she was an actual princess.

"Wait here!" The boy says. He quickly turns and scales the trunk of the tree. He walks out on to the branch above Wendy. Carefully he pulls down apples for all the children. Handing them to the blue haired Mage one at a time. He then jumps down with two more in his hand. He gives one to Wendy.

"Thank you Romeo! For everything!" She exclaims.

"We have to get back to the guild hall now. I'm sorry you can't play with them anymore." Romeo says as he motions Wendy back towards the guild.

"My Mavis! I forgot to look for Levy!" She shouts.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that someone's about to find her." Romeo says as he points to Gajeel. The Iron Mage was running down the street closest to the park.

* * *

 _'She should be right here!'_ Gajeel thinks. To himself. _'Her scent is freaken everywhere!'_ Levy smell was on everything and everyone in the area. Making it impossible to find her this way.

"Gajeel!" He hears. Beside him stands Wendy and Romeo. "Her scent? How is this possible?" The little Mage looks around in fear.

"I'm guessing she used some kinda magic." Gajeel growls. Romeo stares at the two confused.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Her smell, it's like she's everywhere."

"Why do you need to smell her? You are one of Levy's close friends. Just think like her and I'm sure you will find her in no time!" Romeo says with a smile.

 _'Think like Levy?'_ Gajeel echoes internally.

"Come on Wendy we need to get back to the guild, let's leave this to Gajeel." Romeo says. He watches the girl run a few feet ahead of him. "Listen to me metal head! Levy's been like a big sister to me since I was a kid. If you make her cry I kick your ass!" Romeo quickly chases after Wendy back to the guild.

Gajeel walks down the street. Looking at everything closely. _'Think like Shrimp ah?'_ He looks around the town. _'If I was Shrimp, where would I be?'_

" _They opened a new book store where the old Tattoo shop used to be!" Levy says with a smile. "I plan on going tomorrow!"_

' _That's right! I remember now!'_ Gajeel runs down the street and turns the corner. He quickly runs down the alley ways towards a small building that most people don't know exist. He sees the old tattoo shop, but it's not a book store. _"Green Market"_ reads across the sign. _'What is this bullshit?'_ Gajeel thinks. He looks at the building closely. _'Wait? It smells like Levy, just like everything else, but I still can't smell any vegetables?'_ He walks into the shop quietly. Looking around seeing many stacks of bookshelves. He speed walks down many long isles. He looks at a little purple haired girl walking and reading at the same time. He tries to move out of the way but she runs into him. Her body falls back, but once she hits the floor she changes into Levy.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel yells as leans down to the girl. "How the hell did you do that?" Gajeel calls. Earning a loud _'shhhhhhh!'_ from the librarian.

"Damn." She mumbles as she slowly stands to her feet. "How did you find me?"

"My question first he snarks.

"Solid Script: Disguise." Levy answers matter of factly.

"I remembered you telling me about this place." Gajeel answers.

"You actually listened?" Levy retorts. She walks out of the bookstore and into the alley.

"Oi! Why did you run from the guild!?" Gajeel asks getting down to the point. He grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"I was embarrassed Gajeel!" She shouts. However her eyes prove her wrong.

"Don't lie!" He screams. "Why did you run from the guild!?"

"Because I felt like bore shit!" Levy cries. "That man grabbed me Gajeel and I couldn't do anything! I tried to get him off but Natsu had to come save me. God I feel so worthless!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I'm to weak to stop some drunk idiot then what am I even doing here!? I can't protect myself, I can protect Shadow Gear, I can't protect Fairy Tail, am I just going to be some scarcely dressed child for the rest of my life!?" She screams motioning toward her dress.

"Shut your face Shrimp! You and I both know none of that's true! The only reason Flame Brain beat you to the punch is because he wasn't playing at a disadvantage!" Gajeel exclaims. "Don't go getting yourself down over one little incident."

"What if I wasn't at the guild!? What if no one was there to help me!? What if that man had a gun to my head Gajeel!? It doesn't matter if I'm playing at a disadvantage! Everyone's playing at some kind of disadvantage! The problem is that I couldn't protect myself!"

"You don't have to worry about protecting yourself! I'm going to protect you remember!?" Gajeel bellows. Levy looks him deep in his crimson eyes. Realizing that he believed his words, and if he believed that he would always be there for her. She should believe it too.

"Thanks Gajeel." She says.

"Damn straight!" Gajeel yells as he grabs Levy and pulls her into a hug. "I won the bet! You hear that Flame Brain!"

* * *

"Uhhhgg." Natsu groans.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks they both sit in the guild.

"I have this strange feeling that Gajeel is making fun of me somewhere."

* * *

"Come on Short Stuff, let's get back to the guild, I'm sure everyone's worried about ya." Gajeel huffs as he releases the bluentte and leads the way. They silently walk back to the guild hall. Levy, looking down at the ground due to the large amount of staring people were doing because of their outfits. Gajeel glared back at all of them.

"Hey hot stuff!" A women says as she approaches Gajeel. "Let's say you ditch the kid and come hang out with a real women." She slurs.

"Get off you drunken bimbo. Can't ya see I'm busy?" Gajeel says shoving the women away and pulling Levy to his side. She wasn't the only one getting unwanted attention today.

"Gajeel? Does it make you feel sick when women do that to you?" Levy says looking up at him like a child.

"It used to, but I learned that it doesn't matter what they say. As long as I've got the strength to say no." Gajeel answers.

"Did I overreact?" Levy says looking down at the street. Gajeel tugs on her body making her look up at him.

"What happened to you was different." Gajeel states. "That man didn't offend you with words, he tried to harm ya. You acted the way you did because you felt you needed to. As long as you are doing what you feel necessary in order to protect yourself. You will never be wrong." Gajeel says, Levy never knew he could speak so wisely. The two finally arrive at the guild hall. However Levy pulls back.

"Somethin' wrong Shrimp?" Gajeel asks.

"What if everyone is mad at me!? What if they doesn't want to see me!?"

"Ya won't know till you go in." Gajeel says. "And don't forget, I'm here to protect ya!" He lets out a cocky smile. The two walk through the doors, and the whole guild erupts.

"My Mavis Levy you're okay!" Lucy yells. Everyone rushing over and hugging the girl. Bombarding her with questions. Everyone was already back in their normal clothing.

"Did I ruin the photo shoot!?" Levy asks motion towards everyone's outfits.

"No Jason promised to come back tomorrow so we could redo the shoot. He felt really bad about what happened to you." Mira answers.

"Has everyone already made it back to the guild?" Levy questions.

"Everyone except for Erza, but she can handle herself." Natsu replies.

"Come one, let's get you out of the outfit." Lisanna says as she grabs Levy by her hand. Pulling her into their temporary dressing room.

* * *

Erza stands on the edge of Magnolia. The sun setting and the town quieting down. Her cape flowing slightly. _'I guess that everyone has probably already gone back to the guild. I should head back too.'_ Erza walks back to Fairy Tail, alone.

* * *

The next morning, the Fairy Tail guild was alive again. Everyone already dressed and ready for the shoot. Levy put up a magic barrier, to prevent an incident like the day before.

"I wonder where Jason could be?" Wendy asks.

"I don't know, it's not like him to be late." Mira answers.

"You guys screwed me!" He shouts. Almost on cue, Jason burst through the door. "This is so not cool!"

"Calm down what's wrong." Erza ask.

"Just look at this!" He says throwing a stack of the latest Sorcerer Weekly Magazine onto a nearby table. Everyone pairs up and takes a magazine.

"The Fairy Tail Guild destroys another city."

"They took the latest in fashion to the streets in Fiore's favorite fashion designers latest ball gowns and destroy what the city of Magnolia knows about fashion."

"How you may ask! Simple! They prove that princesses are alive and well! Living in Fiore's small towns!"

"After all! What's a princess without a dress!"

"They prove that this designer is the work of a true God Mother." Erza and Mira go back and forth reading.

"Lucy Heartfilia modeling as Cinderella with Natsu Dragneel. Evergreen modeling as Sleeping Beauty with Elfman Strauss. Juvia Lockser modeling as The Little Mermaid with Gray Fullbuster! Mirajane Strauss modeling as Rapunzel with Laxus Dreyar. Lisanna Strauss modeling as Princess Jasmine with Bickslow. Wendy Marvell modeling as Snow White with Romeo Conbolt. Levy Mcgarden modeling as Beauty from Beauty and the Beast with Gajeel Redfox!" Evergreen calls. As every shiped names are called they would receive sly glances.

The whole magazine was filled with pictures of everyone's encounters on the streets. Natsu taking Lucy's shoe off, but it appeared as if he was putting it on. Elfman kneeling beside Evergreen. Juvia being carried through the parted sea by Gray. Mira being caught from the air by Laxus. Lisanna floating down the street on a magic carpet, Bickslow right beside her. Wendy and Romeo smiling as they eat apples under the tree, surrounded by seven small children. Levy, and Gajeel, standing close together in front of the bookstore, his wild main making him appear menacing.

"Erza!" Levy calls as she rushes towards the Mage. "Look at this!" She holds up the magazine. "It says Erza Scarlet. She is not a Princess, no 'Prince' came to her rescue. However this is just more proof to her already well know title as Titania Queen of The Fairies. All these photos are proof that this queen, helped her younger Fairy Tail Mage's grow up into the princess she always knew they were!" Erza stares down at the page of photos of her in shock. Listening to every word Levy spoke. The page quickly disappears, as Levy hugs her tightly. "Thank you Erza, for everything you do for us."

Levy is fully aware of Erza's love for Jellal, however she also knows that her love for Fairy Tail is greater. Erza would never abandon her guild for him.

Erza quickly hugs the little Mage in her arms. "You truly are a very powerful princess Levy." Erza say with large smile. "Natsu Gajeel!?" Where are you to going?" Erza calls as the two speedly race to the door.

"We still got some unfinished business!" Gajeel shouts. Natsu cracking his knuckles beside him. "We are gettin' revenge for Levy!"

"I got that little bastards smell in my nose and a fire in my belly!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
